The invention concerns a filter element, in particular a flat filter element, for installation in a filter housing of a filter for fluid, in particular of an air filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising a filter bellows that is in particular open and comprises an inflow side and an outflow side for the fluid to be filtered, wherein the filter bellows preferably comprises a zigzag-folded filter medium that comprises the inflow side which is defined by the fold edges at the inflow side and the outflow side that is defined by the fold edges at the outflow side.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter for fluid, in particular an air filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, comprising an openable filter housing that comprises at least one inlet and at least one outlet for the fluid and in which a filter element, in particular the filter element according to the invention, in particular a flat filter element, is installed in such a way that it separates the at least one inlet from the at least one outlet.
Moreover, the invention concerns a filter housing of a filter for fluid, in particular of a filter according to the invention, in particular of an air filter, in particular of an internal combustion engine, in particular of a motor vehicle, that is openable, that comprises at least one inlet and at least one outlet for the fluid and in which a filter element, in particular a filter element according to the invention, in particular a flat filter element, can be installed in such a way that it separates the at least one inlet from the at least one outlet.
WO 2012/175438 A1 discloses a filter device for filtering fresh air of an internal combustion engine of a vehicle. The filter device comprises a filter housing that comprises two housing shells. The two housing shells are fastenable to each other in a flange area and enclose in this way an interior. The filter device comprises moreover a plate filter element that is received in the interior of the housing. The filter element comprises a planar, flat, plate-shaped filter body which comprises a rim that is arranged so as to extend circumferentially and laterally and so as to frame a cross-section of the filter body that can be flowed through. The filter element comprises additionally a seal which is attached to the filter body in such a way that it extends circumferentially about the rim. Within the filter device or within the housing, the seal is located within the flange area.
The invention has the object to provide a filter element, a filter, and a filter housing of the aforementioned kind in such a way that holding and/or positioning of the filter element in the filter housing can be improved. In particular, a support action of the filter element in the filter housing is to be improved.